Silent Night
by EagleDaydream
Summary: Aww! It's a short, sweet, fluffy, slash Chiristmas fic! Yay! And you find out the pairing at the end. R&R would be lovely!


Silent Night  
  
[A/N: Ooh, secret pairing, ooh, ahh, admire! Well, some people will probably catch on before the end [then again, some people will probably just get to antsy and cheat.. and that means COAL for them this Christmas XD], but hey, I tried. Unfortunately, I have to give a clue away.  
  
This story is SLASH. As in a male/male pairing. If you don't like the idea, don't bother, don't read, don't flame. And it's fluffy, too. XD So, if you're just dandy with slash, go ahead and enjoy. No peeking! ;)]  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Soft and tiny snowflakes fell quickly from the night sky. Only the glow of the moon and the stars provided the light for sight outside. But inside was a different story. Inside the impenetrable walls of the Hogwarts School, a roaring fire was well-alive in the Great Hall. A gentle, warm glow was emitted from the grand fireplace all throughout the room, highlighting the faces that gathered there.  
  
Most of the students that had chose to stay for the winter holidays were gathered inside the Great Hall, enjoying their Christmas Eve, unbothered by the usual stresses of schoolwork and projects. A light conversation would occur every now and then, and end up lapsing off into silence. A small choir of students from every house had positioned themselves in straight rows by a far wall of the room, and sang Christmas carols continually.  
  
The choir began to sing 'Silent Night' as two particular students pulled aside two chairs by the fireplace and seated themselves comfortably there.  
  
"I don't understand it," one began ranting. "People are actually happy to be here for the holidays?"  
  
"Why shouldn't they?" the other replied.  
  
"You're away from everyone that's close to you."  
  
"That's not always true."  
  
"Well, you're different."  
  
A twisted smile crossed the face of the other boy, who refrained from replying to the comment for a while.  
  
He finally spoke up with, "Let's just say I'm fine where I am."  
  
"Good enough."  
  
The boy who had last spoken leaned forward and lightly kissed the other on the forehead. He smiled and leaned back to his chair, with his eyes scanning the room momentarily.  
  
"What, you think you'd made a scene?" the other boy jeered. "They're used to us now."  
  
"Oh, you think so?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You'd be surprised how many dimwits were surprised when I talk about you."  
  
"Come on, people aren't that stupid."  
  
"Again, you'd be surprised."  
  
The boy opened his mouth to reply, but he bit his lip and lightly punched the other on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on, no violence, this is Christmas, after all."  
  
"Christmas Eve," the other corrected, "and since when have you become  
  
Father Christmas? If I do recall you were ranting to me last week that you hated all this Christmas spirit."  
  
The boy sent the other an insulted expression, but he grinned to lighten the mood.  
  
"I just changed my mind."  
  
"Oh, and what a plausible excuse that is."  
  
"Plausible enough the do this." He leaned forward and kissed the other boy on the lips, not pulling away immediately, although.  
  
A loud, clock bell rang in the Great Hall, causing a stiff silence. The two boys pulled away and looked around the room, identical sheepish grins on their faces.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up from the large staff table at the back of the Great Hall and began speaking.  
  
"Well, everyone, it's now midnight, meaning that you should all head back to your dormitories," he said. "Have a nice night."  
  
The two boys frowned, and looked at each other.  
  
"I suppose we should go, then," one suggested.  
  
The other nodded in agreement, as they stared at each other in silence.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Draco."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Yay! Short, sweet, fluffy! Hope you enjoyed! R&R, please. Merry Christmas! :DD] 


End file.
